Fizika matematike
Nje lazer me lektrone te lira, ose FEL (Free Electron Laser), eshte nje lazer qe ndan te njetat veti optike si lzaerat e zakonshem, duke patur nje tufë te perbere nga nje rrezatim koherent electromagnetik i cili mundte harrije nivele shume te larta fuqie, por i cili perdor parime operuese te cilat jane shume te ndryshme nga ato te lazerave te zakonshem per formimin e tufes. Ne krahasim me lazerat me gas, te lengshem, ose laserat e e ngurte si lazerat e diodave, ne te cilat elektronet eksitohen ne gjendje molekulare ose ose ne gjendje ne te cilat ndodhen te lidhura ne atome, FEL perdorin nje rreze relativistike lektronike si mjedis lazeri te cilat levizin lirshem rreth nje strukture magnetike, pra nga kjo vjen edhe termi elektrone te lira. Lazeri me elektrone te lira ka rangun me te gjere te frekuencave ne krahasim me lazerat e cdo tipi, ai mund te akordohet si pas, gjatësive valore nga mikrovalët, deri ne rrezatimi teraherc dhe ate infra te kuqe, e deri tek spektri i dukshem, tek ai ultraviolet, e me ne fund tek rrezet-X me nergji te ulet. Krijimi i tufes Per krijimin e nje FEL, nje rreze elektronesh pershpejtohet derisa te arrije shpejtesi relativistike. Rrezja kalon permess nje oshilatori FEL ne formen e nje fushe magnetike periodike, transverse te prodhuar nga vendosja e magneteve me pole te alternuara brenda nje kaviteti lazeri pergjate trajektores se rrezes. Kjo tufe magnetesh zakonisht njihet si andulatori, ose "lëkundësi", sepse i forcon elektrone tek rrezja qe te marrin nje trajektore sinusoidale. Përshpejtimi i elektroneve përgjatë trajektores së tyre rezulton ne lëshimin e fotoneve (rrezatimi sinkrotron). Meqenese levizja e elektroneve eshte ne faze me fushen e drites qe emetohet, fushat mblidhen se bashku ne menyre koherente). Mungesa e stabilitetit te tufes elektronike, e cila rrezulaton nga bashkeveprimi i oshilimeve te elektroneve tek andulatoret si dhe tek rrezatimi i leshuar prej tyre, ben qe elektronet te vazhdojne te rrezatojne ne faze me njrei tjetrin ne kontrast me andulatoret konvencionale ku elektronet rrezatojne ne menyre te pavarur nga njeri tjetri.Feldhaus et al., J. Phys. B: At. Mol. Opt. Phys. 38 (2005) S799–S819 Gjatesia e vales se drites mund te ndryshohet duke ndryshua nivelin e energjise te rrezes elektronike ose fuqine e fushes magnetike tek andulatoret. Pershpejtuesit Sot, nje laser me lektrone te lira kerkon perdorimin e nje përshpejtuesi elektronesh me mburojen e duhur , sepse elektronet e pershpejtuara perbejne nje rrezik serioz. Keta pershpejtues zakonisht jane te vene ne pune nepermjet klajstronave, te cilat kerkojne voltazhe shume te larta. Zakonisht, rrezja elektronike duhet te mbahet ne vakum cka kerkon perdorimin e pompave shumta pergjate trajektores se rrezes. Lazerat me elektrone te lira harrijne nivele shume te larta. Adaptibiliteti i tyre i ben ato shume te deshirueshme ne disiplina te shumta, perfshire diagnozat mjekësore dhe testimet jo-destruktive. FEL me rreze-X Aplikimet mjekesore Aplikimet militare Teknologjia FEL eshte marre ne konsiderate nga Marina Amerikane si nje kandidat i mirë per mbrojtje kunder raketave. Progres shumë i madhe eshtë bere përsa i perket sasisë se emetuar te energjise (fuqisë së lazerit), Pershpejtuesi i Qendres Kombetare Tomas Xheferson arriti te demonstronte nje FEL me fuqi emetuese me te madhe se 10 kW) , kjo tregon se eshte e mundur te ndertohen lazera FEL kompkt me fuqi ne rendin e multi-megawat. Marina Amerikane ka ne plan te adoptoje kete lazer brenda 2014 ne disa nen-detese te saj. Gjate kohes se tanishme 2008, ky tip lazeri ka arritur stadin prej 100kw, cka e fut kete lazer direkt ne kategorine e armeve energjitike. Shikoni gjithashtu *Përshpejtuesi bërthamor TESLA Lexime te metejshme * Boscolo, et al., "Free-Electron Lasers and Masers on Curved Paths". Appl. Phys., (Germany), vol. 19, No. 1, pp. 46-51, May 1979. * Deacon et al., "First Operation of a Free-Electron Laser". Phys. Rev. Lett., vol. 38, No. 16, Apr. 1977, pp. 892-894. * Elias, et al., "Observation of Stimulated Emission of Radiation by Relativistic Electrons in a Spatially Periodic Transverse Magnetic Field", Phys. Rev. Lett., 36 (13), 1976, p. 717. * Gover, "Operation Regimes of Cerenkov-Smith-Purcell Free Electron Lasers and T. W. Amplifiers". Optics Communications, vol. 26, No. 3, Sep. 1978, pp. 375-379. * Gover, "Collective and Single Electron Interactions of Electron Beams with Electromagnetic Waves and Free Electrons Lasers". App. Phys. 16 (1978), p. 121. * "The FEL Program at Jefferson Lab" http://www.jlab.org/fel * Referencas Lidhje te jashtme * Lightsources.org * UCSB Free-Electron Laser * Free-Electron Laser Open Book (National Academies Press) * The World Wide Web Virtual Library: Free-Electron Laser research and applications * The European X-Ray Laser Project XFEL * Electron beam transport system and diagnostics of the Dresden FEL * The Free Electron Laser for Infrared eXperiments FELIX * W. M. Keck Free Electron Laser Center * Jefferson Lab's Free-Electron Laser Program * Free-Electron Lasers: The Next Generation by Davide Castelvecchi New Scientist, January 21, 2006 * Airborne megawatt class free-electron laser for defense and security Category:Fizikë Category:Lazeri Category:Teknologjia mikrovalore Category:Teknologjia teraherc de:Freie-Elektronen-Laser he:לייזר אלקטרונים חופשיים ja:自由電子レーザー ru:Рентгеновский лазер fi:Vapaaelektronilaser